The Cursed Couple
by OhSehun-kun
Summary: "Mereka pasangan aneh. Mereka saling menyakiti dan melukai... hingga aku pun mengetahui rahasia mereka... KaiHun HunHan KaiLu Yaoi OOC


Ada sepasang manusia. dua orang dengan kepribadian senjang.

Yang satu berisik dan enerjik. Yang satu tenang dan mencekam. Setiap yang enerjik lewat, lingkungan bak ditumbuhi dedaunan segar dan matahari terasa terik. Sebaliknya, setiap yang pendiam lewat, biang es imajiner merambat sadis di sekitar dan matahari seolah redup.

Keduanya seperti sumpit. Dimana yang enerjik ada, yang tenang selalu mengekor dari belakang. Walaupun kelasnya terpisah, yang enerjik selalu datang dan menghampiri yang tenang. Bahkan setiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya laki-laki dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tapi walaupun begitu,

Bagiku mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang cukup aneh.

Mungkin sekelebat orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi aku tahu, diam-diam keduanya bertingkah saling mendorong dan melukai. Saling mementingkan ego masing-masing. Dan saling melontarkan kalimat yang keji—

"Harusnya kau yang jatuh!"

"Harusnya kau yang terluka!"

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG DITABRAK—SEHUN!"

Sampai aku tahu, ada alasan yang melatari semuanya.

.

.

The Cursed Couple

EXO (c) SM Entertainment

Rate T

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Standar Applied. AU, OOC, Speed plot, Luhan! POV, Kaihun.

.

.

Aku ada di kelas yang sama dengan si enerjik. Saat pertamakali pindah ke sekolah SM akademi, aku langsung mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Waktu itu pintu dibanting penuh. Dan rambut serta wajahnya yang awut-awutan muncul di sana. Dia terlambat. Semua orang tertawa. Dan wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di luar sampai jam pertama selesai. Setelah bel berdering nyaring di sepanjang lorong, orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan anak-anak spontan berkumpul di mejanya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang pipinya yang kebiruan.

Si enerjik nyengir lebar.

"Ahahah—aku sedang sial bertemu anak dari akademi YG di jalan."

Yang menyebabkannya wajib adu kekuatan untuk beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Jam istirahat si enerjik pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan kembali dengan plester yang menempel di pipi. Ia mengelusnya dengan mimik wajah yang sengaja dibuat sebal.

"Jongin-sunbae bilang kalau tidak dipakai, dia akan menginjak mukaku sampai lecet."

Semua murid tertawa mendengar celotehannya. Aku hanya diam menyimak.

Diam karena belum tahu dengan siapa yang dia sebut Jongin.

Besoknya dari jendela kelas, aku lihat si enerjik berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Sosok itu lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa. Jalannya beriringan, sambil bercanda—meskipun lawannya tidak menampilkan wajah yang bersahabat. Tapi si Enerjik tetap terlihat nyaman.

Saat tiba di kelas, lagi-lagi si enerjik diserbu oleh teman-temannya dan dalam sekejap, ia telah menjadi poros keramaian. Bahunya dipukul dengan brofist atau rambutnya diacak-acak. Dia tersenyum saja menanggapi. Dari situ, aku bisa tahu kalau semua orang menyayanginya.

"Hei Sehun, lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Ya—nama si enerjik adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengelus pipinya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan kekuatan fisikku!"

"Heh, jangan sombong!"

Suara tawa membahana.

Beberapa orang menjitakkinya dengan gemas. Sisanya mencubiti pipi Sehun untuk memastikan.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan setiap inchi kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya. Lebam Sehun yang ditutupi dengan plester kini hilang bak disapu ombak. Baret luka geseknya bahkan tak berbekas samasekali. Semua terjadi hanya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari sehari.

.

oOo

.

Setiap bel istirahat nyaring, wajah malas-malasan Sehun selalu lenyap dan ia jadi mirip mobil remot kontrol yang baterainya baru saja diisi penuh. Senyumnya pasti sumringah. Tangannya mengaduk tas dan menenteng kotak bekal sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Ke tempat Jongin lagi?"

"Mm."

Sehun hanya mengangguk polos saat ada yang bertanya di depan pintu. Sudut mataku mengekor, sampai sosok cokelatnya menghilang dari balik tembok.

Pulang sekolah, seseorang mampir ke kelas dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Sehun. Tanpa peduli sekitar ia duduk di atas meja, dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan satu cengiran lebar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang menyelesaikan jurnal."

"Buatlah dengan cepat."

Sehun mengangguk keras. Kulihat orang-orang di sekeliling yang biasanya pulang berpamitan dengan Sehun, kini hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tentu mudah mengetahui faktor penyebabnya. Orang yang menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja Sehun, punya aura gelap yang sangat mengintimidasi sekitarnya. Setiap yang lewat langsung dipelototi dengan kejam. Seolah Sehun adalah propertinya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berinteraksi dengannya.

Tapi Sehun terlihat tidak peka disana. Mungkin karena ia sangat polos, atau mungkin sangat bodoh.

Yah, aku sendiri tidak mau cari gara-gara, jadi secepat mungkin kuselesaikan catatan yang belum rampung karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal bertiga dengan dua orang yang berbeda kutub itu.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"...Kenapa plesternya dicopot?"

"Mm? Lukaku kan sudah sembuh," diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka—dalam posisi (pura-pura) menulis indah, "Daripada itu, pipimu tidak apa-a—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya menekan, "Bukan masalah."

Ganjil.

Kulirik situasi saat itu. Orang yang duduk di meja tengah mengelus pipinya sesaat. Dan setelah tangannya turun, baret kecil dengan lebam kebiruan terpampang disana.

Luka telak di pipi—berkelahi juga? Membalaskan dendam karena Sehun dipukuli?

Hanya itu satu-satunya dugaan yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Tapi gara-gara aku—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Mataku mengerjap, cepat. Orang yang seharusnya terlihat tenang, kini nampak emosian dan tentu saja aku menjadi kaget.

"Tapi—lebamnya ... lihat parah."

"Sudahlah ... aku ... ik ... ja ..."

Suara-suara itu mendadak dikecilkan. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang diperdebatkan. Tapi setelahnya, Sehun menoleh dan pundak-pundakku serasa mau loncat. Ia membalas tatapanku—dan barulah kusadari kalau mereka tidak ingin pembicaraannya dicuri-dengar.

"Kau belum pulang,Luhan?"

Aku terbujur kaku. Lebih-lebih saat yang duduk di meja menyorotku dengan intens. Tengkukku berkeringat.

"Eh? I-Ini hampir selesai." Aku mengangkat buku catatanku dan tertawa hambar. Sehun hanya bergumam dengan anggukannya.

"Hoo," Ia menutup buku jurnalnya dan membereskan peralatan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai. Orang yang duduk di meja melompat turun dan berjalan mendahului Sehun, "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Um. Sampai ketemu besok."

Pintu berdebam dan cengiranku luntur perlahan-lahan.

.

oOo

.

Besoknya aku melihat insiden.

Pagi-pagi orang sudah sudah berkerumun di areal tangga dan ternyata Sehun lah pusat perhatiannya. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dalam pose yang tidak bagus. Beberapa membantunya untuk berdiri, dan meyediakan pundaknya untuk digantungkan oleh lengan-lengan Sehun.

"Minggir-minggir! Beri jalan!"

Semua orang mundur teratur—membiarkan Kris dan Chanyeol memapah Sehun yang nyengir lebar, seperti biasa.

"Aduh, aku jadi merepotkan lagi. Hehe—"

"Jangan tertawa! Dasar kau ini!" Chanyeol mengomel di sepanjang jalan. Kicauannya perlahan samar seiring dengan jarak yang semakin jauh. Beberapa anak yang masih berkerumun bertanya-tanya. Aku—lagi-lagi—cukup mencuri dengar.

"Sehun kenapa lagi?"

"Kepleset dan jatuh dari tangga."

"Wah..."

"Lantai disini masih licin karena baru dipel sih."

"Itu jatuhnya bagaimana memang?"

"Entahlah," yang perempuan dengan rambut pirang menggeleng.

Orang di sebelahnya nyeletuk.

"Katanya, Sehun menggelinding dari lantai dua. Sampai dipapah begitu sepertinya sih cukup parah."

Mataku melotot.

"Aduh. Aku jadi ngilu."

"Makanya, jangan dibayangkan."

Nasib sial?

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berspekulasi. Mungkin Sehun tipikal sosok yang sangat ceroboh, jadi sering terluka dan tertiban masalah. Tapi di samping itu semua—bagiku ia juga termasuk anak yang sangat beruntung.

Sangat.

Amat.

Karena di sekolah pada keesokkan paginya, Sehun yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga kemarin, kini sudah terlihat sehat dan bisa berlarian seperti anak yang tidak kenal rasa kapok.

"Yo!"

Wajahnya kembali sumringah. Cengirannya kembali lebar.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm."

Sehun mengangguk lagi tapi senyumnya sedikit pudar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari ekspresi itu.

Lepas dari kesan basa-basi, kelas kembali berjalan dengan teratur. Selama pelajaran Kyuhyun, Sehun melamun memandangi langit. Kelopak matanya setengah turun. Sendu. Tidak bergairah. Kurasa itu mimik wajah yang mendung.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, ia menggeser kursinya ke arahku. Alisku bertaut, heran. Sebuah kotak bekal miliknya diletakkan di atas meja. Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

"Boleh aku makan disini?"

"Uh ya, tentu saja."

Sehun menyambut riang dan membuka kotak bekalnya dengan suka cita. Aku masih memerhatikannya dengan lekat dan tanpa kedip—sengaja kulakukan agar Sehun menyadarinya dan lekas bertanya. Tapi rupanya, ia malah bersikap cuek. Bahkan tak keberatan jika kupandangi dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Hei, kau bawa apa, Luhan?"

Entah karena memang tipikal yang lapang dada—

Atau mungkin sebenarnya, Luhan hanya sedang berlari saja.

"Eh? Aku? kimchi dan kimbab seperti biasa."

Lari dari pembicaraan—lari dari pertanyaan. Lari dari segala kemungkinan yang mungkin kulontarkan.

"Hm, begitu," Sehun tak memperpanjang obrolannya. Membelah sumpit dan menyantap hidangannya dalam bisu. Aku ikut bermain alur saja.

Tapi sepertinya, rencana tak berjalan semulus yang Sehun kira. Semua karena Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri mejaku tiba-tiba dan menyapa Sehun serta membredelnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Lingkupnya sekitar 'kondisi' setelah insiden jatuh dari tangga dan sisanya—

Pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya.

"Tumben makan di kelas? Biasanya kau bersama Jongin-sunbae kan?"

Walau singkat, mataku bisa menangkap adanya keasimetrisan bentuk dari senyuman Sehun.

"Jongin-sunbae hari ini tidak masuk."

Sudah kuduga itu wajah yang sangat palsu.

"Tidak masuk? Absen?"

"Mm—"

Jeda yang Sehun ambil terlalu lama untuk seseorang yang mau berbicara jujur.

"—Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan samasekali. Jawaban orang plin-plan. Chanyeol mendesah di tempatnya. Lalu mencomot telur di kotak bekal Sehun dan pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. Sehun mengomel heboh tapi aku tahu itu hanya gurauan.

"Dasar Chanyeol!"

Ia kembali menyambar sumpitnya dan mulai mengapit gumpalan nasi.

"Hei, Sehun."

Dan aku kembali mengganggunya.

"Hm?"

"Jongin-sunbae orang yang kemarin itu?"

Sehun tersedak saat aku melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Eh, apa? Yang itu?"

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, seperti sedang mencerna kalimat yang kumaksud.

"Ooh, saat pulang sekolah? Iya, yang itu." Sehun menjawabnya tanpa menatapku. Mulutnya sengaja dibuat penuh dengan nasi—yang entah kenapa berkesan bahwa ia sedang butuh pengalih perhatian.

"Teman akrabmu?"

"Hm ... bisa dibilang begitu."

Sungguh. Jawaban ambigu lagi. Sehun tidak pernah membuat sesuatunya menjadi jelas.

"Kau mau brokoli? Aku tidak suka brokoli."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melempar sayuran hijaunya di kotak bekalku. Mendistraksi pikiran. Mendistraksi konsentrasi.

"Hah, dasar."

Aku mendesah untuk dua hal. Yang pertama karena Sehun dengan seenaknya melempar sayuran hijau itu padaku dan yang kedua—

Karena ia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Habiskan yang jadi milikmu, Sehun."

Aku memindahkan kembali brokoli itu pada kotak bekalnya.

"Aaaahhh."

Kuikuti lagi alur permainannya. Kuakui Sehun sangat lihai dalam menghindar. Dasar 'pelari' ulet.

.

oOo

.

"Luhan, rumahmu dimana?"

Guru matematika baru saja keluar dari pintu dan Sehun sudah beringsut gesit mendekatiku.

"Eh? S-sekitar distrik Myeondong."

"Hm—lumayan dekat. Hari ini pulang bareng ya." Ia mencengkeram bahuku—keras. Sebuah kontak fisik dimanfaatkannya sebagai pembujuk terampuh.

Dan memang ampuh, karena aku berhasil dibuatnya mengangguk.

"Uh. baiklah."

"Horee!"

Sehun berjingkrakkan kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan peralatan dengan senang. Tapi baru saja ia kembali ke mejaku dan menunggu, seseorang datang menarik lengannya. Chen rupanya hadir saat itu, membawa titah dari seorang guru.

"Sehun, dipanggil Donghae-saem."

Kepala cokelatnya mendongak, heran.

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu, katanya sih berhubungan dengan remedial—"

"ASTAGA. TUGASNYA BELUM KUKUMPULKAN!" Sehun menepuk kedua pipinya, syok. Ia spontan mengobrak-abrik tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah rangkuman yang dijilid, "Luhan, bisa menungguku sebentar? Ini takkan lama. Aku janji!"

Mataku menatap datar.

"Mm. Oke."

Sehun memelukku singkat dan berlari cepat diikuti oleh Chen yang juga keluar dari pintu kelas. Tadinya aku ingin menunggu Sehun di dalam ruangan sambil duduk di tempat. Tapi kelas yang sepi meninggalkan kesan yang seram jadi sebelum ditinggal seluruh penghuni kuputuskan untuk bersandar di luar dinding saja.

Jam pulang sekolah berdering sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang di depan mata. Seperti orang-orang dari film dan aku adalah kamera mereka. Lalu lamunanku tentang indahnya mengobservasi, terganggu oleh sebuah sapaan dari seorang gadis berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat—

"Halo, apa kau kenal Sehun kelas 1A?"

Dia tidak sendiri. Berdiri bersama satu orang lagi. Laki-laki klimis berambut pirang. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang isi buah-buahan. Alisku berjengit.

"Ya. Ada apa ya?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?" gadis itu celingukan mencari. Dari kanan-kiri lorong sampai kelasku yang rupanya sudang lengang.

"Um. Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Donghae-saem. Sebentar lagi mungkin kembali."

Gadis berkacamata itu bergumam. Lalu ikut bersandar di sebelahku dengan tangan yang dilipat. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia dan laki-laki di depannya menatapku secara kompak. Tatapan itu lama dan otomatis membuatku risih.

"Ee—kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Sedang menunggu sesuatu?"

"Aku menunggu Sehun. Dia bilang hari ini mau pulang bersama jadi—"

Gadis berkacamata itu menepukkan dua tangannya. Dan memotong pembicaraanku dengan sebuah permintaan.

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong berikan titipan kami pada Oh Sehun?"

Yang laki-laki menyodorkan keranjang di tangannya. Ada sebuah kartu mini bertuliskan 'get well soon' yang tersemat di dalam. Tanganku meraih dengan segan.

"Ano sunbae, ini—ada yang sakit?"

Sebenarnya tidak pantas kalau aku bertanya-tanya. Tapi rasa penasaran membunuhku.

"Apa kau kenal Jongin dari kelas 3A? Dia masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam."

Ah, ini berita baru.

"Masuk rumah sakit?" Ulangku, mengonfirmasi. Yang perempuan mengangguk pendek.

"Ya begitulah. Hari ini aku dan dia ada niat menjenguknya tapi tiba-tiba kami dapat halangan. Jadi Sehun bilang dia mau menggantikan kami untuk mengantarkan titipan ini."

"...Begitu," aku memerhatikan keranjang buah di tanganku untuk beberapa waktu. Aroma apel dan jeruk yang bercampur membaui penciumanku, "Baiklah, akan kuberikan pada Sehun,"

"THankyu!"

Yang perempuan menepuk pundakku. Tanpa perlu mengenalkan diri ataupun menanyakan namaku, mereka pamit pergi setelahnya.

Saat Sehun kembali, wajahnya beku tatkala ia lihat sebuah bingkisan yang bertengger di tanganku.

"Itu—"

"Seorang perempuan berkacamata dan laki-laki pirang memberikannya padaku. Mereka bilang ini titipan untukmu."

"O-Oh."

Mataku tak berniat lepas dari sorot kehijauannya. Untuk sesaat, wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kau tahu Jongin-sunbae sakit?" tuduhku dengan nada yang menekan.

"Uh."

"Kau tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Haloo hehhe ini ff pertama ku jadi ya begituah aku mengharapkan kalian menyukai nya ya... ini ff sih kira kira two shoot dan aku akan selesai kan dengan cepat jadi mohon review nya yaaaa oke?

"


End file.
